A models life
by vampiregurl97
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rose are 3 highly known Victoria Secret models. what happens when 1 day Edward, Emmett, and Jasper show up and it is love at first sight. Drama, love, and verry funny! T for language and some other things but NO lemons
1. First sight

**Ok, so I just got a casting call for modeling and everything and I had fun because I won… Yes fanfic peoples I am a model now!!! LOL, not that you need to know much… and no I am not a snob!!!!! Ok, JK, anyways this is an all human story that I made up where the girls are models and the guys see them 1 day.**

**Lots of surprises and so much fun!!!!! **

**ENJOY!!!  
I do not own Twilight or any of the characters human or vampires!!!!**

My name is Isabella Swan and I am a super top model. I model for Victoria's secret along with my 2 best friends Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale.

We were currently getting out makeup done to go out on the cat walk. Modeling was our lives and I loved it. I had a black lace bra with a matching set and black angel wings, Alice had the same in pink, and Rose in red. We got out garters, fishnets, and heels on and got ready to go out.

"I can't wait to go out" Alice said as they fixed her lip gloss. They were fixing Rose and mine's too. Rose had long blonde curls that reached her waist, blue eyes, and an amazing figure with an awesome tan. Alice had reddish brown pixie hair but now she was wearing extensions to make it long, with hazel eyes that made her body just as beautiful as Rosalie's. I had long brown hair the same size of Rose but it was straight. My eyes were brown and I had the same figure as Alice but my skin was a bit paler than hers.

"So am I, I never thought we would become the angels of the year!" Rose said and we grinned.

"Rosalie Hale" the speaker said and Rose smiled as she strutted out.

She came back high fiving us and smirked at Alice. "You're next" she said and Alice got into positing.

"Alice Brandon" the speaker said and she grinned as she strutted out like Rose but more energetic.

We were known for Rose being the feisty one, Alice was the energetic and pappy one, and I was the serious one of the trio.

Alice came back and high fived me as I got into position. When they called my name I strutted out and made my way down the run way. Cameras flashed like crazy but I was used to it now. I posed at the end of the runway and suddenly I caught eyes with smoldering oak leaf green eyes boring into mine.

I shot out of my daze and maid my way back, swinging my hips in the process.

"Oh my god girls, when I was there I locked eyes on a green eyed stranger!" I said and they laughed

"Well, good for you, but we have to go back out" Rose said as we linked arms with me on the right, Alice on the left, and Rose in the middle.

We strutted out and got lots of whistles, cameras, and cat calls. I locked eyes with my mystery man again as we turned around.

"Epps, I saw this guy with supper blue eyes and he instantly caught my eyes" Alice said and we laughed.

"Come on, we have to go to the after party" I said as we went to change.

We decided to match so we put on a halter dress that had a v neck. The bottom was loose and looked like it was ripped but it only made it hotter. Then we had matching pumps. We were all in different colors, rose was red, Alice was yellow, and I was black.

We walked together to the club where everything was happening and sat on a couch to chat.

"I'm thirsty" I said as I went up to go to the bar leaving Alice and Rose talking.

"Hi, can I have a margarita" I said to the man and he instantly started preparing.

"I'll have a margarita" am man next to me said and I turned to see the green eyed man looking at the bartender.

"Here you are, on the house" the bartended named Jacob said winking at me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh, hey, I'm Edward, I saw you up on stage tonight, you did great" green eyed man, Edward, said to me and I smiled.

"Thank you Edward, I'm Bella Swan, pleasure to meet you" I said shaking his hand and he grinned.

"So, when did you become a model?" he asked me and I smiled. He was very polite, I noted.

"I became a model when I was 15 for VS because I needed a job and that's where I met my 2 besties Alice and Rose" I said and he nodded

"I'm in med school and I live nearby with my brothers, they're in med school too, Emmett and Jasper" he said and I nodded.

I really liked Edward, he hadn't tried to seduce me yet and he was a doctor.

"So, where are you from?" I asked curious and he smiled.

"We lived in Alaska near Denali. Emmett and Jasper aren't really my biological brothers, they have parents too but they're like my brothers, we've known each other since we were born" Edward said and I nodded.

"It's actually my brothers Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock but we all use my last name Cullen" he added and I smiled. I have 2 girlfriends and he had 2 guy friends, we could all triple.

"Where are they?" I asked him and he smiled nodding at 2 guys. 1 was blonde and very good looking with blue eyes and the other had curly brown hair and huge muscles with brown eyes.

"Bring them over" I whispered as I got up to go find Alice and Rose dancing.

"Come here" I said dragging them to where Edward and hid friends were.

"Rose Alice this is Edward and his friends" I said and they smiled. I saw Alice and Jasper staring at each other and I smiled. Now to just get Emmett and Rose together.

"Rose, why dont you dance with Emmett?" I said winking and he took her hand to dance. I sat back down smiling and Edward grinned.

"You just hooked up my friends with yours" Edward said smiling his green eyes boring into mine.

"It's the least I could do" I said and we both laughed.

"How old are you Bella?" he asked and I smiled.

"I just turned 18, you?" I asked. He looked like he could be 20.

"I turned 18 too" he said and I smiled. Or maybe he was just so developed.

"Cool" I said smiling and we laughed

"So, where do you live?" I asked after a while of chatting of family, friends, and our lives before.

"Umm, just a couple miles away in Oak Street" he said and I smiled

"I live in Oak Lane, it's only a few feet from where you are" I said and he smiled too.

"We have to go out sometime" I said and handed him my phone. He handed me his and we both put our numbers in.

"Ok, so do you want to dance?" he asked

"Sure"

He led me to the dance floor and we started slow dancing to a song I didn't recognize but then rap came on and we started grinding. We danced for what seemed like hours until Alice and Rose came up to me with Emmett and Jasper behind them.

"Bella, we have to go, we need to be ready for the photo shoot tomorrow" Alice said taking my hand and I nodded.

"Bye guys" I said and we all said our goodbyes and left.


	2. The park

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters **

"Oh my god, thank you for introducing Emmett and Jasper" Rose said and I grinned.

"No prob, I wanted to hook you girls up" I said and we laughed. We got to our house and ran right to the couch in the living room.

"Ok, so I say we call the guys tomorrow to go out" Rose said as we lay down.

"Ya, I mean, I really want to see Jazzy again" Alice said and I nodded

"Maybe we can triple date" I added. We were close like sister so we tended to go out together.

"Yeah, the guys go to med school so we can visit them there" Alice said and we nodded thinking of that surprise.

"Ok, so right after the photo shoot we can go to the med school and then go to the park around the corner" Rose said and we nodded.

I fell asleep a while after dreaming of Edward.

The next day I woke up due to Alice jumping up and down in front of me grinning.

"Photo shoot" she said and I shot up.

We all went to the bathroom to do our normal routine and then ate a quick bagel before running out. We took Alice's porch to the location and stepped out.

"Ok, so remember that were doing the posing for the winter catalog" Alice said and we nodded.

We walked to the office and they instantly got us in dressing rooms.

I got on my white snow flake bra and underwear while they did my hair and makeup. I put on silver stilettos that matched my lingerie and hopped off. They had fluffed my hair and had light makeup on to make it look like winter makeup.

Alice and Rose were wearing something similar to me but in different styled.

After about 3 hours in there doing all kinds of things we finally went out and got back in the car. We still had the makeup on but I had put on jeans, a blue blouse, and heels. Alice had shorts, a pink blouse, and heels while Rose had a skirt, red blouse, and heels.

We all straightened our hair before leaving getting it less poufy.

We finally arrived at the biggest university I had ever seen in all my life. We walked to the front office and were greeted by many catcalls by guys walking around.

"What can I do for you girls?" the secretary asked

"Oh, well were here to see Edward, Emmett, and Jasper" Alice said and she nodded

"Yes, they just get out of last period in 2 minutes" she said and we nodded. She handed us our passes and we walked in the direction she told us to.

We made it there with 1 minute to spare so we leaned against the wall ignoring the guys staring until the bell rang.

We were instantly crowded by guys as the stared, some snapping pictures, and some even drooling when the guys walked out.

Edward looked unbelievably sexy in his dark faded jeans, tight white T, and his messy bronze hair.

"Hey" I said and he turned surprised to see me.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" he asked grinning and I laughed

"Visiting, we got done with the photo shoot early" I said as I hugged him. He smelt supper good!

"We?" he asked confused and I laughed as Alice and Rose appeared with Emmett and Jasper.

"Oh, we, now I get it" he said and I giggled. He was cute when he was confused.

"Hey babe" a guy said behind me and I rolled my eyes. Then a dark light shot through Edwards green eyes that looked like jealousy, and boy did he look hot when he was jealous.

"What do you want Mike?" Edward growled and I smiled. It was nice to know he was protective of me.

I leaned into him and met eyes with a blue eyes boy staring at me grinning like an idiot he was.

"Hi, I'm Mike, and you are Bella Swan. Nice to meet you" he said and I groaned internally. I hated fan guys.

"Hi" was all I said and turned back to Edward who had flaring nostrils and was glaring at the kid.

"So we were going to go to the park, coming?" I asked my now personal Greek god.

"Of course, I'd love to go. Just let me get my things and we can leave" He said and I nodded.

As soon as I turned I ran into Mike again and groaned.

"So, can I come to the park too?" he asked winking and I slapped him across the face. I hated when guys were forward like that, that's why I chose Edward.

"That's my girl" Edward muttered and I blushed. Was I his girl? I hadn't been in a relationship since Jacob Black and we barely talked anymore. When I went into modeling Jacob left because he said he didn't want to be with a slut from Victoria's Secret. I was heartbroken but now I have Edward and it doesn't matter anymore.

"Lets go" I said as we left.

Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jazz met us outside and we all started walking to our car.

"Ok, so Edward, me, Bella, and Emmett can take Edward's car and Alice and Jasper can go in Alice's" Rose said and we nodded.

I got in the passenger seat of a shiny Aston Martin while Alice and jasper got in the back and Edward started driving.

"Nice car" Rose said and Edward smiled

"Thank you, what do you drive?" he asked and Rose smiled. If any girl loved cars it was Rosalie.

"I have an M3 convertible" she said and Edward nodded

"Nice, I think that's the best kind of BWM" Edward said and she smiled.

"I drive an awesome Jeep Wrangler" Emmett said trying to look tough and we laughed.

"I just have a nice Audi a5" I said and they laughed

"I think that's a good model. I like Alice's Porch too" he said and I nodded

"What does Jasper have?" I asked and he grinned

"He doesn't drive a car. He has silver Ducati" Edward said and I nodded. I have a bike too.

"I have a bike too" i grinned and he smiled

"What is t?" he asked and I sighed. I hadn't ridden the bike in so long.

"Its silver Honda 2008 VFR 800" I said and he nodded. I really hadn't driven the bike in 3 months though. Jake had gotten me the bike in 2008 when as a 2 year gift and I had stopped riding it when he left me, it was still in the garage back at Forks.

I still turn it on to keep it working every time I visited and it was in incredible shape. It was spotlessly clean and the motor worked amazingly.

"We're here" Edward said distracting me out of my thoughts.

He opened the door for me and I smiled as I got out. No guy was kind enough to open my door because they weren't as kind as Edward.

"Ok, let's go get some ice cream!" Alice squealed as we saw the ice-cream stand.

"I want 1 chocolate, 1 strawberry, and 1 vanilla" Emmett said paying and they nodded.

Edward and I took vanilla, Emmett and Rose took strawberry, and Alice and Jasper took chocolate.

We ate just walking around for a while and talking about our future, jobs, home, parents, and lots of other things until we stopped by the park.

"Let's go to the swings" Alice said and we nodded as we went to the swings to sit. The guys got behind us and started pushing us as we giggled like crazy.

Then we went to the slides and the other things around there.

It was around 8 when we got tired so we finally decided to head home.

"Ok, so how bout we go to the movies tomorrow?" Edward asked me as we walked together. Alice and Jasper were in front of us and Rose and Emmett were behind us somewhere.

"Sure" I said grinning. I would love to go out with Edward alone.

"Bye" he said grinning as we arrived at my house and I smiled.

"See you at 7" I said and he nodded. It looked like he was about to lean down to kiss me when…


	3. I HATE EMMETT but i LOVE swings!

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters Haha, cliffhanger there! LOL, so this is where it left off**

"_See you at 7" I said and he nodded. It looked like he was about to lean down to kiss me when_ Emmett came up behind him and decided to yell in his ear.

"Let's go Eddie!" Emmett yelled and we both jumped two feet in the air.

"Ok" he said and left. I sighed and came in where Alice and Rose were waiting for me watching TV. As soon as I sat we looked at each other and smiled.

"Were going to go to dinner" Alice grinned.

"Were going ice skating" Rose grinned.

"Were going to the movies" I added and we all laughed.

"Whitlock, McCarty, and Cullens are the best thing ever!" Alice squealed and we nodded.

"Now let's get beauty sleep" Rose said as she went to her room to sleep.

I fell asleep soon after thinking of only Edward smiling to myself.

I was waiting at the movies with Edward in line. I had simple skinny jeans with a black halter top and my black flats. Edward was in simple jeans and a button up.

We finally got to the front and I was surprised to see a nice looking blonde, probably in her 20s, there. As soon as she saw Edward she smiled and winked at him.

I was surprised by how much that bothered me but I smiled when I saw Edward ignoring her.

"Yes, can I please have 2 tickets to Saw 6" Edward said politely and she nodded.

"Anything else you want?" she asked fluttering her eyelids. That's it, I'm not letting her do that!

"No thank you, we're good" I said and she glared at me but let us in and gave us our tickets and I put my arm around Edward to make it clear he was mine, even though he wasn't my boyfriend.

We finally got in the packed theatre we sat down in the only 2 seats and I was instantly bombarded by some camera snap. As soon as I realized it, it was too late and the person had left.

We were in the middle of the movie when I saw a person get slaughtered and I screamed as I jumped 10 feet in the air. Edward quickly put his arms around me and I was comforted.

When the movie ended we got up and he walked me to his car. We drove in silence for a while until I saw him pull into the same park as yesterday.

"What are we doing here?" I asked and he grinned.

"Visiting" was his only answer as he opened the door and let me out.

He took my hand as we walked around for a while and talked about random things we hadn't yet talked about.

We sat down on the swings next to each other just talking and laughing when he sighed and looked into y eyes.

"Bella, I've never met a girl like you. I really like you" Edward started and I gulped. Please tell me this is what I think it is!

"I like you too Edward" I said smiling and he grinned back.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked and I smiled.

"Yes, a hundred times yes!" I said and he grinned as I got up from my swing and sat on his lap. He gulped as I leaned in. he started leaning in to until our lips finally touched and I felt a spark when his lips touched mine.

We sat like that for a while until we pulled away and we both grinned.

"Wow" was the only thing he said and I nodded in agreement. That was more than wow, it was amazing.

"We should head home now" he murmured after a while and we both got up holding hands. We drove in comfortable silence with me smiling the whole way and Edward humming with the radio till we got to my house.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he said as he kissed my goodbye in front of my door and I nodded going in.

I found Alice and Rose in here grinning and I smiled at them. I hope they got what they wanted like me and Edward.

"Emmett and I are going out" Rose grinned

"So are Jasper and I" Alice smiled

"I'm Edward's girlfriend" I said and we all squealed

"Ok, so we have a runway Friday. I was thinking we could have the guys go" Alice said and we all grinned. It would be awesome to have Edward there with me.

"Course" we said together and Alice took out 3 VIP passes and handed them to us and we nodded.


	4. The show

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters as I am not Stephaney Meyer**

It was finally Friday and Edward and I had been hanging out everyday none stop. Alice and Rose had hooked up with Jasper and Emmett too so we tripled sometimes.

"Bella, what do you think?" Alice asked coming out in a white bra with matching silk underwear and huge angel wings.

Rose had the same in dark pink and her wings, and I was in black with my wings.

"Perfect" I grinned and the laughed.

"Cant wait to see their faces when they see us" Alice said sand I nodded.

"Alice, go out" They said and she nodded as she strutted out. After she came back she was grinning and then burst out laughing.

"Jasper was crossing his legs" she explained and we all laughed together. Typical, I though.

"My turn" Rose said as she went out. When she came back she was also laughing.

"Emmett had to adjust his pants a couple of times" she grinned and I smiled. My turn to go out.

"Wish me luck" I said as I got out. I started strutting until I got to the point and winked when I saw Edward. He looked nervous and was fidgeting in his chair. I suppressed my laughter as I blew a kiss in his direction and walked back.

"That was so funny!" I said and we all laughed.

"Come on, we have to go together" Rose said and I nodded.

I stood on her right side, Alice on the left, and Rose in the middle as we strutted out. The guys moths fell open when they saw us together, arms linked, and grinning at them.

We blew a kiss at their direction and they made a show of putting it in their pocket as we laughed and came back.

"Let's go, I want to go see them!" Alice said as we went to the dressing rooms to put clothing on. I got a jean blue London mini skirt, a purple lace panel tank that had black on top, and my purple knee length boots. I let my curly hair down and put on super light makeup.

Alice had blue London jean shorts, a ruffled baby doll bra top, and blue heels. She let her extensions go and kept it like her short pixie hair and also put light makeup on.

Rose had Hipster flap- pocket topstitch jeans, a padded cropped bra top cami that showed her stomach, and black heels. She also let her blonde hair down but her makeup was a bit darker than ours, though it was still light.

We grabbed our Gucci hand bags and left to the club. We found the guys sitting at the bar together talking.

"Let's go trick them" Rose muttered and we nodded.

We went quietly behind them and put our hands on their eyes at the same time.

"Guess who?" Alice said in a high pitched voice and they laughed.

"Could it be the hottest Victoria's Secret models in the universe?" Emmett asked.

"Yes it is" We laughed

I sat down on Edward's lap and Alice and Rose did the same with Jasper and Emmett.

"I want 2 margaritas" Edward told the man.

"We'll have 2 of those too" Emmett said and Jasper nodded.

"So did you enjoy the show?" I asked and they nodded.

"Best show ever" Emmett grinned.

"Hey, it's Thanksgiving next week, what do you say to meeting our parents in Forks?" Alice asked and we grinned. We had all grown up in Forks as neighbors but we never talked until we got the modeling job. Alice lived with her parents Amy and Andy Brandon and Rose lived with her parents Randy and Natalie Hale. I lived with my dad Charlie and I knew my mom was coming to visit with her new husband Phil.

"Yeah, I really want to go home. I haven't seen Cody in years" Rose said. Cody was her older brother, he was only 1 year older but they were really close.

"Who's Cody?" Emmett asked and we laughed

"My brother" Rose said and Emmett nodded relaxing.

"And I have a brother named Andrew!" Alice said and they laughed.

"So your whole family starts with the name A?" Jasper asked and she nodded. They had some kind of wired tradition. The last generation all started with Z and before that it was Y and so on. When they finished the alphabet they started again.

"Yeah, it's a tradition. Did you know our family originates from the Druids?" Alice asked grinning **(A/N I got it from The Vampire Diaries books! LOL, in the series it said Salem but Bonnie is actually a druid)**

"What are druids?" Jasper asked.

"Witches" Was all Alice said.

"As in she's psychic" I said shaking my head. It really was wired because she always knew when bad things would happen. She could do palm readings sometimes and also some prophesy things with candles when she wanted too.

"Really?" Jasper asked and she nodded.

"Yes, she's the one that told us modeling would be amazing for us and that it would bring happiness when we first met" Rose said and I grinned. It was true, I had 2 amazing best girl friends, an awesome boyfriend, and 2 awesome guy friends.

"Wow, I never knew I would meet a witch" Emmett said and we grinned.

"So how about it, you wanna go?" we asked and they nodded.

"Cool, we're leaving on the 24th in the morning so we get there in the afternoon" I said and they nodded.


	5. First impresions

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters as I am not Stephaney Meyer**

The rest of the week went by uneventful. Edward and I went to the movies on Thursday after school. I went to the mall with Alice and Rose on Monday and Wednesday to go shopping for thanksgiving cloth and some gifts for ur family, and we all hung out at our house on Tuesday.

Right now we were getting in the plane together. We were all ridding first class in American Airlines.

I was sitting with Edward in the left side, Alice and Jasper were behind us and Rose and Emmett were in the middle. There were only 8 other people in first class because everyone else was in economics and business.

"So we get to meet your parents?" Edward asked me as we sat down. I had taken the window seat so I was looking at the sky when he said that.

"Yes, it's my dad Charlie, my mom Renee, and her new husband Phil" I said.

"Your parents are divorced?" he asked surprised. I had never told him much about them, so he didn't know much.

"Yeah, they got divorced when I was 3. I stayed with my dad in Forks but my mom moved to Florida" I said and he nodded.

"Hey, let's play something!" Emmett said as he got out when the pilot said we could stand up now.

"What do you want to do?" I asked and he grinned.

"A little game I like to play have you ever" Emmett said and I rolled my eyes.

"We don't have drinks" I said and he shrugged.

"I was thinking of not making a bad impression meting Roses parents drunk so we can play with coke" he said and we nodded.

"Ok, I go first" Emmett said "I've never gone skinny dipping" he said and we grinned.

Rose, Alice, and Emmett all drank some and we laughed.

"I've never kissed someone the same sex" Alice said and we groaned.

Rose, Alice, and I took a sip and the guys stared at us socked.

"We got drunk after a show during the after party and we got on stage to sing 'I kissed a girl'" Was all Rose said and they grinned while we laughed. It was really funny watching that video a while after.

"Ok, I've never had sex" Rose said. Rose, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper drank some and then stared at us. Well the girls at Edward and the guys at me.

"Really?" they all said and I blushed.

Edward just rolled his eyes and got his cup.

"I've never gone to jail" he said grinning and the guys gulped as Emmett and Jasper took a sip and we stared at them.

I cannot believe they had gone to jail!

"It was during a truth or dare game. We were dared to run around the mall naked and curse people out. We got sent to jail after 10 seconds" Emmett explained and we laughed.

"Ok, I've never walked down the runway" Jasper said and Rose, Alice, and I took a sip. I was surprised when Edward did and we all stared at him. He never told me he was a model before.

"Truth or dare" was all he said and we nodded while the guys laughed.

"We dared him to become and Abercrombie model and he had to walk down the runway" Emmett said and I laughed while Edward turned a bit red.

"Umm, I've never done or gotten a lap dance" I said and we all took a sip laughing.

"Done it" we girls said

"Gotten one" the guys said and we all laughed again.

"Let's go sit down now" I said and we nodded.

I got out my lap top and started playing some virtual games with Edward while Alice taught Jasper some witch craft, and Rose and Emmett were making out.

We finally got to Seattle and got out. We picked up our bags; the guys only had 2 bags each while we had 4 bags, and went outside.

"How are we getting to Forks?" Emmett asked and we led them to a yellow mustang.

"Oh" was all they said. We got in, Rose driving with Emmett in the passenger and the 4 of us in the back.

"Forks here we come!" Rose said as she turned the music on and raced to our home.

"Edward, did Bella mention her dad was chief of police?" Alice asked and Edward gulped while the guys laughed at him.

"He wont shoot you" I said rolling my eyes grinning.

"At least I hope he doesn't. I miss Steve sometimes" I said and the girls laughed while Edward's eyes got huge

"Kidding" I said and he glared at me

"It wasn't funny" he mumbled and I grinned as I pecked him on the cheek. He just pouted and I laughed. He was so cute when he pouted like that.

"My dad is a doctor and my mom is a nurse" he said after a while and I nodded

"My parents work as lawyers" Rose said

"Mine are in the stock market" Alice said

"Mine are real estate" Jasper said

"Mine are dentist" Emmett grinned

"My mom is an architect along with Phil" I said and we all grinned.

"We do the stock markets because we can predict future trends" Alice said lightening the mood and we all laughed.

"Jasper, if your parents are real estate, why do you want to be a doctor?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I've always wanted to be a psychologist, everyone tells me I have a calm presence" he said and I nodded. It was really hard to feel awkward around him.

"I want to be a dentist like my parents" Emmett grinned

"And I just want to be a physician" Edward concluded.

"I wanted to be a model since I was little" Rose murmured

"I wanted to be a fashion designer but modeling is just as fun" Alice grinned

"I just wanted to be a language arts teacher" I said. "I did want to go to teacher school but I didn't have the money. That's when I went for modeling and got the job. Ever since I have loved modeling" I said and they nodded.

We finally arrived in our neighborhood and Rose parked the car between Alice and her house. They lived next to each other and I lived next to Alice.

Their house had 3 floors and were very big with a swimming pool and all but mine was only 2 stories and wasn't very big because Charlie's job didn't pay much.

"Ok, we should go out later" Alice said and we nodded.

"Let's meet out here at 8 so we can show them around" Rose said as we walked away.

I grabbed Edwards hand as he took his 2 bags and 2 of mine. I only had my 2 rolling suitcases with me because he wouldn't let me help him with them.

We finally got to the door and I recognized Charlie's cruiser and my mom's Honda Pilot in the driveway. I also saw a black rabbit in the driveway that I didn't recognize so I just ignored it and walked to the door. We knocked and my parents were instantly at the door grinning.

"Hi mom and dad" I said and they hugged me.

"Bella I've missed you" my mom said and I grinned

"I've missed you to honey" Charlie said when they let go.

"Mom Dad, this is Edward. Edward these are my parents" I said and they shook hands.

"Nice" my mom whispered to me but I could see my dad was already planning interrogation in his head.

"Come in kids, we don't want you to freeze" my mom said and we stepped inside.

The house was just like I remembered it, nothing different.

"Bella you'll be in your room and Edward can be in the guest room" Charlie said and I could tell he was having second thoughts about it because the guest room was right next to my room..

"Ok, but where are you sleeping mom?" I asked and she smiled

"I'm actually going to be with Phil in the hotel across the street" she said and I nodded. It would be uncomfortable for Phil and her to be here after all.

We walked into the living room and I stopped dead on my tracks when I saw 4 people sitting there.

It was Billy Black with Rachel and Rebecca but what stopped me was the person sitting in the single chair. Jacob Black.


	6. Jake, motorcycle, and the dinner

I had forgotten he only lived 30 minutes from my house, in La Push, along with his father and sisters.

Jacob smiled at me smugly and I shivered as I went to say hi to the girls.

"Hi Rachel and Rebecca" I said as they hugged me.

"How have you been Bella?" Rachel asked me.

"I'm ok, how's it going over here?" I asked and they grinned. I was always really close friends with the twins so we always use to hang out together.

"Good, school is boring over here, modeling seems funner" Rebecca said and I laughed

"I'll be sure to get you a job" I said and we laughed again.

"How are you Bella?" I heard a familiar husky voice say behind me and I shivered. This time I shivered from being uncomfortable unlike the other times I was with Jake.

"I'm doing amazing" I spat at him and he just kept grinning.

"Guys, this is Edward, Edward these are Rachel and Rebecca" I said and he grinned as he shook their hands.

"I'm Jacob" Jake said shaking Edward's hand

"So are you like her secretary or something?" he asked and I snorted while Edward grinned. No wonder Jake was being so cool; he didn't know he was with me.

"No, I'm her boyfriend" Edward said and I could see Edward glare at me as I rolled my eyes and took his hand.

"Come on, I'll show you you're room" I murmured and he nodded as I led him upstairs.

"Who was that guy?" Edward asked when we were in my room.

"Jacob Black" I spat and he looked at me confused

"He's my ex" I sighed and he nodded still not understanding.

"He broke up with me saying he didn't want to be with a slutty lingerie model and that he would get me back for it" I explained and Edward growled, he actually growled, and it was damn sexy.

"If that idiot touches you I will take his hands off" he said and I frowned. Jake was really strong, I didn't want Edward to get hurt.

"Don't worry, he won't try anything with Charlie here" I said and he nodded. I looked at the clock and gasped. We had to meet up with the others in 10 minutes.

"Let's change" I said as I took out my suit case. I put my cloth in my closet quickly and got my makeup, accessories, bags, and other things in the bathroom.

I ran to my closet and took out some jeans, a blue blouse, and some Ugg boots. I took a blue jean jacket out and put it on top and let my hair down.

Edward came in wearing jeans, a blue T, and a jean jacket on top.

"We match" I grinned and he laughed

He took my hand and I made sure to lock my door from the outside along with Edward's just in case Jake decided to try anything, got the keys in my purse, and we ran down.

"Mom, we're going to meet Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper outside to show the guys around. We'll be back by 10" I said and she nodded as we ran out.

Rose and Emmett were already out there in her dad's Ford f 150 waiting for us.

Alice ran out with Jasper at the same time and they got in the mustang and it left Edward and I without a car. I doubted we would drive my mom's car and deffenatly not my dad's cruiser.

That only left us with one option.

"Wait, let's go back in, I have an idea" I said and he nodded.

"We'll be here in a minute!" I yelled and they nodded as I hauled Edward back in my house.

"What are you doing here Bella?" my mom asked and I smiled.

"We forgot something" I said as I dragged Edward to out rooms.

I looked to my closet till I found what I was looking for and ran to my bathroom. I put on my black leather pants with the exact same top Rose had worn at the after party at the last show. Then I put on my black leather boots that went above my knees. I let my hair down in curls and fixed my makeup to put on red lipstick, black eye shadow, and eyeliner. I also took my black purse out and out my things inside it.

I went out and took out some cloth for Edward that I found in his bag and threw it at him.

He looked confused but went to the bathroom to put it on.

He came out wearing black tight jeans and a super tight black shirt.

"Nice" he said looking at me and I smiled.

I ran to my room and got my keys as I locked the doors again.

I took him back down and everyone stared at us when we were down there. I could see understanding cross in Jake's eyes and then he glared at us as I led him outside to the garage.

When I opened it he gasped when he saw my silver bike parked there with 2 black helmets and 2 ridding leather jackets on top. I put on the girl jacket and Edward put on the one for men and then we out on the helmets.

"Do you know how to drive?" I asked and he nodded.

"Jasper's motorcycle use to be mine" he said and I nodded.

I got on first and let him get in front. I gave him the keys and he turned it on as he raced out to the parking lot.

Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper grinned when they saw us and Emmett whistled at me.

"Where should we go to?" I asked Alice over the roar of the engine.

"How about we go to the dinner and then we show them around?" Rose asked and we nodded. The dinner is the usual teen hang out place so we would see all our old friends there.

"Go to Main Street and then turn right on the corner" I instructed ad Edward nodded as he drove to the dinner.

I held on to Edward's waist as he raced, even faster than Jake used to go. I liked ridding with Edward better because he wasn't as wild as Jake so he would go faster but drive safer.

We got to the dinner quickly and I could see lots of cars parked outside of the dinner area.

"Come on, let's go, I just hope we don't run into Lauren, Katie, and Jess" Rose said rolling her eyes. They were the queen bitches of the school here when we went to high school, and they hate us even more now that were famous.

"Hey Bella, you look hot" Emmett said wolf whistling and I blush while Edward glares at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you look hot to Edward" Emmett says and we all laugh as Rose opens the door to the dinner.

We walk in and I saw most of my senior class there eating, dancing, and at the arcade at the back.

"Guys, its Jane!" I squeal pointing at the long haired blonde who was standing next to her brother Alex and with their couples Felix and Heidi.

"Is she still with Felix?" Rose asks and I shrug. We might not have been bestest friends before modeling but we still used to talk and hang out sometimes. We were all part of the same group so we knew each other.

"Who are they?"Jasper asked

"Jane and Alec little, and then it is Heidi Trapper and Felix Strong. **(LOL, Jane and Alec are little, Heidi is the trapper, and Felix is Strong… get it?)** The last think I knew Jane and Felix were together and so were Alec and Heidi." Rose explained and they nodded

"Come on, I want to go see them" Alice said and we walked over to them.

"Jane" Alice said standing behind her and when she turned she smiled

"Alice, Bella, Rose, oh my god, I've missed you!" Jane squealed

"Hey girl, how are you guys?" Rose asked and she grinned

"Ok, here with Alec, Heidi, and Felix" she answered and they waved. I also noticed Felix had put his arm around Heidi, so they were together now, it made sense, more than before cause Heidi was head Cheerleader and Felix was quarter back of the football team. Then Demetri and Reneta showed up next to us. I had never really talked to them before, but it looked like I would now.

Demetri took Jane's hand and Alec did the same with Reneta.

"Anyways, how's Hollywood?" Jane asked and we grinned

"Super, these are Jasper, Edward, and Emmett" Alice said and they all shook hands.

"Anyways, we'll see you guys later, we're going to look for the others" Rose said and we all said our goodbyes before leaving.

"So Jane and Alec are in the skater group now?" Rose asked. Demetri and Reneta were part of that group along with Chelsea and Afton, Santiago and Corin.

"How bout a drink" Alice suggested and we walked over to the bar.

We groaned when we saw the little popular group, Jessica, Lauren, Katie, Tyler, Austin, and Randall.

"Let's just get it over with" Alice sighed as we walked to sit on the stools next to them. I sat next to Edward, he was between Alice, Jasper next to her, Emmett next to him, and Rose on the other edge.

"6 martinis" Alice said and to the bartender as he took the order.

"Bella Swan, Alice Brandon, and Rosalie Hale?" I heard a snobby voice ask next to me and I groaned as I turned to Lauren.

"Lauren Mallory and her little following tarantulas" I said in fake surprise and she sneered

"Who are you calling Tarantulas?" Katie asked coming behind her, arms locked with Randall.

"You" was all Alice said and we laughed

"At least we're not modeling sluts" Jessica said coming up with Austin. Then Tyler decided to join the party by sitting next to Lauren.

"Oh, no honey, you are the sluts" Rose said glaring at them.

"What ev" Lauren said flipping her hair and they she turned to the guys.

"And who might you be?" she asked fluttering her eyelids.

"Our boyfriends, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper" I said making sure to emphasize the word boyfriends

"Yes, they live a few minutes from our house, we meet at a runway" Alice said grinning

"Yes, and they are going to med school" Rose added to rub it in.

Lauren just glared at us, flipped her hair, and turned back to her crowd.

"That was queen bitch Lauren" I explained and they laughed

We drank up our drinks quickly, not wanting to drink much because we had to drive, and went to the pool table.

"Anyone else you want us to meet?" Emmett asked and I grinned

"Actually, yes, Angela, Ben, and Eric" I said and they looked at me confused while the girls beamed

"They were never in our group but I really like Angela and Ben, they're really nice and all" I said pointing at them. They were eating alone at one of the booths so we got up to go talk to them

"Hi Angie" I said and she smiled when she saw us

"Hi girls, what are you doing here, I thought you were in LA" Angela said and we nodded

"Visiting" was all Alice said before she squealed


End file.
